Gundam Girls?
by Shinigami To AinoMegami
Summary: A funny skit written by AinoMegami! READ! XD


The Gundam Girls - A skit By: Shinigami to AinoMegami  
  
Everyone: MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: HEERO!!! --Sparkly eyes-- Don't you look so kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!  
  
Heero: -.-....--walks on stage-- You call this cute?! I'm dressed like a WOMAN!  
  
Quatre: LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -Skips on stage.-  
  
Heero/Duo: -Sweatdrop- -sigh-  
  
Trowa: -walks on stage- ...  
  
Duo: Translation? I dun speak dotdotdot.  
  
Quatre: He said "Well, looks like we're not the only ones dressed up."  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!! -Walks onstage- HOW DARE YOU FORCE ME TO WEAR SOMETHING THIS...THIS....WHO MADE US DO THIS?!  
  
Heero: o.o Duo did it. -Points.-  
  
Duo: Well uhhhh....uhh...well, now that we're dressed like this, why don't we do the dance we learned?  
  
Everyone: YOU SERIOUS?!  
  
Duo: SURE! HIT IT!!!!!  
  
Duo: Yo, I'll tell you what I want What I really, really want  
  
Quatre: So tell me what you want what you really, really want  
  
-REPEAT-  
  
Duo: I wanna  
I wanna  
I wanna  
I wanna  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zizgaze ah!  
  
Wufei: If you want my future, forget my past,  
  
Quatre: If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
  
Duo: Now don't go wasting my precious time  
  
Heero: Get your act together, we could be just fine  
  
Duo: I'll tell you what I want what I really, Really want  
  
Quatre: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
  
Duo: I wanna  
I wanna  
I wanna  
I wanna  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zizgaze ah!  
  
Everyone: If you wannabe my lover, You gotta get with my friends,  
make it last forever, Friendship never ends  
If you wannabe my lover, You have got to give  
taking is too easy, but that's the way it is  
  
Wufei: What you think about that? Now you know how I feel  
  
Quatre: Say can handle my love, are you for real?  
  
Duo: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
  
Trowa!: If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye  
  
Duo: Yo, I'll tell you what I want what I really, Really want  
  
Quatre: So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
  
Duo: I wanna  
I wanna  
I wanna  
I wanna  
I wanna really, really wanna zizgaze ah!  
  
Everyone: If you wannabe my lover, You gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever, Friendship never ends  
If you wannabe my lover, You have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is  
  
Duo: So here's the story from A to Z you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully  
  
Heero: We got M in the place and likes it in your face  
  
Duo: You got G like MC who likes it on a..  
  
Heero: Easy V doesn't come for free she's a real lady  
  
Duo: and as for me, haha, you'll see  
  
Heero: Sum your bodies down and whine it all around  
  
Everyone: Sum your bodies down and whine it all around  
  
Everyone: If you wannabe my lover, You gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever, Friendship never ends  
If you wannabe my lover, You have got to give  
taking is too easy, but that's the way it is  
  
Everyone: If you wanna be my lover  
  
Duo: You gotta you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta slam slam slam, slam...  
  
Everyone: Nothing lasts forever  
  
Everyone: Sum your bodies down and whine it all around -x3-  
  
Duo: Sum your bodies down and zigaze ah!  
  
Everyone: If you wanna be my lover -Ending pose- 

------------------------------FIN---------  
  
S: O.o...Why is there a disclaimer at the end?  
  
AM: Cuz I was lazy and Didn't want to put it at the beginning...  
  
S: Ooh...makes sense. XD  
  
AM: Yup! Anyways, peoples! We do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.  
  
S: That is correct. O.o This skit was created by Aino!   
  
AM: YUP! Cuz you all love and adore me!  
  
S: O.o We do?  
  
AM: O.o Yes, you do. XD  
  
S: Whatever. u.u Anyways, yeah. Nothing much else to say! AM: REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!  
  
S: O.o Yeah, what she said. -Walks away.-  
  
AM: Hey!!! Shin-chan! Where are you going?!  
  
S: To go eat...u.u  
  
AM: But koibito!!!!!!! -Runs off too-  
  
Please review. XD 


End file.
